Obsession
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: [RoyAi in later chapters] Roy made a huge mistake. Now he's paying for it, already with his arm...maybe with his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! I like beans though, does that count? Huh? No? DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE. Whatever...GO RUSSIAN LESBIANS GO! -is listening to Tatu-**_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye lay awake in her bed, yet another sleepless night chasing away the possiblity of rest. She sighed, and looked over at her alarm clock. 1:37. _Only five hours, twenty-three minutes to go, _she thought. She watched the blades on her ceiling fan spin around, and around, and aroud. She started counting. She had barely gotten to fifty when her doorbell interrupter her train of thought. 

She dragged herself out of bed, both happy to have something to do and annoyed that someone had made her lose count.

"Hello?" She said, opening her door. She immediately gasped at what she saw.

There, standing in front of her, was Colonel Roy Mustang. But that wasn't the half of it. His hand was held firmly over his left shoulder, a deep burgundy stain spreading quickly throughout his blue uniform. The sleeve below his arm dangled limply, as if nothing were inside.

"Sir! What happened to you!" Riza cried out.

"I did a bad thing, Hawkeye...catch me." He muttered.

"Sir, what--"

Roy's eyes closed, and he tumbled down to her feet.

"SIR!"

* * *

_-Somewhere below East City-_

"R...R...ki...ki-ro...kill..." Stuttered a being, mostly a skeleton with tight skin stretched over his bones and dark hair that was the most complete part of him, one long part sticking out in front of his face while the rest was clipped short.

"Yes, I understand, you want to kill him. Good." Said a woman, in her late forties, perhaps, with dark eyes and graying hair that barely passed her jaw. She held her hand out to the creature bent in front of her, a sort of crushed magenta stone in her palm. The monster slurped this out of her hand, almost like a dog takeing food from the hand of its master. The woman smiled and offered more of this to it, which it accepted hungrily, again and again. It began to plump out to the form of an actual man, more than a corpse.

"Obsession...you will be called Obsession. Now go, find him, kill him. You know you want him dead, gone, you don't want him in this world. Get rid of him." She said.

"Yes, mistress Dante." The man said with his newly found voice.

"Excellent."

* * *

**_A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUN. R & R. I get bored without your reviews. It makes me emo. All emo and no reviews make Mr. Clean a dull Alchemist._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Obsession...sorta. When you guys find out who Obsession really is (was?) 'twill be funny...I know because I do.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Roy awoke the next morning, he was in the hospital.

"My arm hurts..." He moaned, trying to move it. His eyes snapped open at that moment. "Help! Somebody! I can't move my arm!" he cried. A nurse poked her head into his room.

"Something wrong, sir?" She asked.

"My arm, I can't move--" he didn't finish his sentence. All of the happenenigs of last night came back to him in a flash. Drawing the circle, seeing that door...what was that door? He looked down at his arm, or, at least, what was left of it. "My arm...it's not...there?" He whispered. The nurse, now annoyed, rolled her eyes.

"Sir, do you NEED something?" She said redundantly.

"Yes, actually..." He stated. "Call Hawkeye for me."

"And Hawkeye is WHO?"

"Just call my office. I trust you know the number..." He studied her face for a moment. "Lisa."

The nurse blushed. "Roy! That's you? I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, darling, with the arm and all..." she bumbled on.

"Just call her, please." Roy said, cutting the nurses ramble short.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm sorry." She ran off to the receptionists desk to give the secretary the number to call Riza, leaving Roy some time alone to think, to remember. He had slashed his wrists, he had drawn the transmutation circle in his own blood, he had placed the minerals in the center, he had done everything right...so what went wrong? Why wasn't he here beside him, now? Why was his arm gone? Why, damn it?

"Colonel?" came the soft voice of his leiutenant. "Are you awake?" she asked.

"Hawkeye? Good, I'm glad you're here." He said with a sigh of relief. "How did I get here? I just remember going to your apartment, and I don't remember anything after that."

"Sir, you showed up at my door with your arm cut off and you fainted from blood loss in the doorway. I called 911 and asked for an amulance, like any sensible person." She said formally.

Roy sighed. Of course, Riza was being the perfect little soldier again. But he could see it in her eyes. Something more than military formality. It was concern.

"Well, Hawkeye, in any case, thank you for doing it. You saved my sorry ass. ...Again." He added the last part with a smirk.

He tried to push himself into a sitting position with his arms, but failed miserably, falling to one side.

"Sir, let me help you." Riza walked to his bedside and supported his left side while his right arm scooted him upright.

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"Of course, Colonel." She looked at the clock. "Sir, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Archer will yell at me for taking my lunch break too long if I don't get back soon, and I still have to take Hayate out for his walk."

Roy sighed. "Dismissed, Hawkeye." he said, slightly sad that she was leaving. He hadn't been concious very long in that room, but it was lonely even in the few minutes he was alone. Sensing this, Riza added,

"I'll be back as soon as I can be, Colonel."

This brought a smile to Roys face. "Good. I'll be looking forward to it."

Riza smiled. "So will I, sir."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh the hinted RoyAi. Lovely, no? Sigh. Obsession shall be mentioned in the next chapter, but he probably won't be in it yet. You'll just have to wait. Also, a cookie to whoever can guess who Obsession is first.**_


End file.
